


I Wanna Hear Your Voice

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AWWWWWWWW, Btw the reason for feminine voice is because kris is trans in this, Cute, Fluff, Haaaaave you heard the news that youre dead? :D, He's my favorite, Kris will be trans in all of my works, Like, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Male Ralsei, No Angst, No Smut, Not love love, Please Kill Me, Ralsei will always be cisgender and you can't stop me, Unless of course i use the female kris tag, i love kris in case yall couldn't tell, literally fluffy, oKAY BUT ImAGINE KRIS SiNGING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: uuuuh kris sings and he's good at it too





	I Wanna Hear Your Voice

"I can't believe my singing works so well on her." Ralsei was ranting happily about things that Kris simply couldn't ignore. Susie was laying down, sleeping, near the two while snoring loudly. Kris thought that Ralsei was the world's cutest little fluffy boy, he couldn't comprehend why Ralsei was so freaking cute. "Yeah, your voice is good, it could work wonders on anybody." Kris spoke with truth. Kris had a sort of low and soft voice, but the voice seemed almost feminine.  
  
The two were silent for a moment and only Susie's snoring filled the void of silence, and then Ralsei spoke up with a simple inquiry.  
  
"Have you tried singing before, Kris?"  
  
This question cause Kris to look up, seeming startled at this sort of question. He did have an answer though. "When I'm alone, I sometimes sing to myself. I'm not really that good...actually." Kris ended the answer with a sort of a decrescendo, getting quieter at the end.  
  
Ralsei didn't know what to think about an answer like that, as he believed that Kris was gonna say that he does not sing. Kris maybe thought of what Ralsei was going to say, and said, "I don't know, I guess if you're a light sleeper, then maybe you might hear me."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Ralsei happily said. A tiny yawn escaped his lips. "Oh, I guess we should go to sleep, then!" Kris replied, "Go ahead then, I'll keep watch."  
  
Ralsei was a little skeptical, "There's no danger though, but go ahead!" He laughed. "I'm gonna sleep now."  
  
"G'night."  
"Thank you!"  
  
Yet, despite this, Ralsei couldn't fall asleep.  
  
♠♣♥♦  
  
Ralsei, after a few more hours, still could not sleep. He wanted so badly to just pass out to get some rest. He couldn't even tell if Kris was asleep as well, but then again, Kris sometimes talked about nightmares that he sometimes got.  
  
Before he could think about it any longer, he heard a soft, low, and sort of feminine voice. Was it...  
  
**"When the light is running low..."**  
  
Wait...  
  
**"And the shadows start to grow..."**  
  
That's Kris's voice!  
  
** "And the places that you know..."**  
  
** "Seem like fantasy..."**  
  
There was a brief pause, before he started again.  
  
** "There's a light inside your soul..."**  
  
** "That's still shining in the cold..."**  
  
His voice is just so...so...  
  
**"With the truth..."**  
  
So astonishing...  
  
**"The promise in our hearts..."**  
  
Graceful...  
  
**"Don't forget..."**  
  
** "I'm with you in the dark..."**  
  
After he finished, Ralsei heard him shift around, possibly to get into a comfortable sleeping position. Ralsei spoke,  
  
"I didn't know you could sing like that, Kris."  
  
"Whaat?!?!"  
  
His reaction was priceless to Ralsei, whom snickered under his breath. "Nooooooooooo..!" Kris covered his face in his hands.  
  
"Ahahahahaha!!! You sounded good though!!!" Ralsei laughed out loud.  
  
Kris pouted for a few seconds before he declared, "Well, I'm going to sleep." Ralsei nodded, "Okay okay me too."  
  
And they slept.


End file.
